Genderswapped
by GamblingDementor
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge: Day fourteen, your OTP genderswapped. How different would life be for the Zhurrick babies if Zhu Li was the husband and Varrick the wife?


"More strength from the shoulder, not the wrist, darling!"

"I'm trying, Mom!"

"I know, sweetie," said Zhu Li, and did not add that Kukicha looked like she wasn't trying very hard, judging by the results.

"Look at us, Cookie, this is how it's done!" Zu shouted.

He proceeded to throw a few punches at his brother, not at all in the manner Zhu Li had instructed them.

"Get your hands off your brother, dear, you're gonna hurt him!" she said and separated them.  
>"You guys are stupid. This is the right way."<br>Aricka, looking down disdainfully from the two inches she had on them, suddenly launched herself on her little sister and executed a perfect demonstration of the self-defence technique Zhu Li had been trying to teach them all. The younger girl fell on the floor and as a result started crying. Zu and Lee snorted, while Aricka and Zhu Li ran to the little one to help her up and soothe her tears.

"I don't… sniff… I don't like self defence, Mommy."

"Shh, it's all right," Zhu Li said and rubbed her back, "You don't have to, if you don't want to. You can try again next time."

In hindsight, it was a little bit far-fetched to try and teach self-defence to their sweet little girl. Kukicha wouldn't even hurt a spider-fly.

"I wish Daddy was… sniff… I wish Daddy was the Mommy."

Zu and Lee giggled and even Aricka had to laugh, too, even though she never liked to do anything the twins did.

"What do you mean?" Zhu Li asked, keeping a straight face.

"I mean, if he was the Mommy, then he'd be like you, he'd take all the decisions like you do. And he wouldn't force me to do self defence."

Zhu Li's heart pinched at that. She knew that Kukicha wasn't a very aggressive type of child − how different she was from the other three in that. The idea to teach them self-defence had actually been Varrick's, but she supposed she should not tell them that right now.

"I'm sorry, honey," she said finally, rather lost for words. "I didn't want to force you. I just thought it would be a good idea for you to know how to defend yourself."

"I don't like it. If Daddy was the Mommy I wouldn't have to do it."

"Daddy can't be the Mommy, silly, that's not how it works!" Zu cried out and Lee chuckled. "Or maybe if he was a woman."

Zhu Li thought about Varrick as a woman for a second and had to smile. She could just picture the most beautiful woman in the world instead of her handsome husband. She liked the husband version better, though.

"Daddy would look just like me if he was a woman!" Aricka said.

"That's probably true," Zhu Li noted.

All of their children looked like Varrick, but Aricka even more so than the others. Probably because of the attitude. She was the oldest and the crazier, for lack of a better way to put it.

"If Dad was the Mom, then you'd be the Dad, though!"

"And what do you think that would change?"

All four children looked very pensive. Zu scratched his head, Lee scratched his chin.

"I don't think it's possible…" Lee started.

"Why not? Everything's possible," Kukicha said.

She had stopped crying, and was now sitting cross-legged on the floor with her head in her hands, looking at her siblings. She looked like an adorable little angel, with her little round face, her big pink cheeks and her wide blue eyes.

"Mom couldn't be the Dad. She's already so serious, she'd just literally become a machine if she was a man!"

She remembered rather fondly a time when Varrick would refer to her as a warmachine, although she did not like too much the heartless and cold part. Sitting on the floor next to her youngest child, she pulled her on her lap and waited for whatever the others would have to say. Kukicha snuggled into her arms. Really, how could they expect such a cute love bug to fight and defend herself physically? They would have to find her a bodyguard at some point. At least that's what Varrick would want. He absolutely wanted his children to know how to defend themselves, as their mother defended him.

"That's ridiculous," Aricka said, as Zhu Li had expected from her clever little girl. "Not all men are serious. Have you met Dad? Or Bolin?"

"Mmh, then maybe she would tell jokes? Dad jokes all the time, and so does Bolin."

All four children burst out laughing at the same time.

"What?"

"It'd be so weird if you told jokes!"

"I'm not funny?" she faked hurt.

"No!" Kukicha replied and giggled, and Zhu Li laughed with her and tickled her sides to keep her laughing even more.

"Would you wear Dad's suits if you were the dad?"

"I don't know if I'd be the right size. Your dad is so big and strong."

"Ha ha, no he isn't! You're far stronger than him!"

"I think Mommy would look impressive in Daddy's suits, if she was the Daddy."

"She would look threatening!" Zu shouted. He always shouted everything he had to say.

"She already looks threatening," said his brother and they snickered together as Zhu Li tutted.

"Oh, oh, and if Dad was the mom, he could wear make up!"

"Mom doesn't wear make up, dum dum!"

"You're the dumb one!"

Zu was about to throw a punch at his brother when Zhu Li stood up and caught him by the back of his shirt and raised him in the air to avoid useless violence between twins, Kukicha still nestled against her chest with her other arm.

"Now, what was the first rule of self-defence, boys?"

Lee looked away and pouted.

"Only fight if you absolutely need to," he said in a serious voice that was meant to mimick hers.

"I thought so."

"Sorry," they both said at the same time. They often did that and both Zhu Li and Varrick found it very endearig.

"Now, let's start the lesson all over again."

"Awwww…"

"Kukicha, you can just watch if you don't want to do it."

"Yay!"

Zhu Li put her daughter back on the ground, where she sat back and watched as her mother explained the moves again, and way better than her father could have in any case.


End file.
